Most search engines typically perform searching of Web pages during their operation from a browser running on a client device. A search engine receives a search term entered by a user and retrieves a search result list of Web pages associated with the search term. The search engine displays the search results as a series of subsets of a search list based on certain criteria. General criteria that is used during a search operation is whether the search term appears fully or partly on a given webpage, the number of times the search string appears in the search result, alphabetical order, etc. Further, the user can decide to open a link by clicking on the mouse button to open and browse. Some of the user interactions with the search results and/or user information may be monitored and collected by the search engine to provide better searches subsequently.
In some situations, a search result in response to a search request initiated by a first user may be forwarded or shared with a second user. The second user may interact with content of the search result. There has been a lack of efficient tracking or monitoring mechanisms to track user interactions from the second user and to connect the first user with the second user.